My Gift is You
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Conner held onto her a few beats longer than he should have, and she struggled to get out of his grasp for a moment. He loosed his arms from around her fragile frame, and within seconds, Zatanna had her hands in his hair and on the back of his neck and was pulling his lips down upon her own, drawing their mouths together to feel again, that love, that passion, that everything…


**A/N: I wanted to do a ConZee piece. I can't explain why, I just wanted to so badly ;_;**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own YJ.**

* * *

_My Gift is You_

Conner managed to get the door open with his slightly bent key and jiggled the knob to loosen the stiff bolt before turning it and letting himself in; on the back of the door, the holiday wreath slapped the wood. He could only imagine the struggles it must've given his girlfriend in the time he was away.

His muscles grew tense at that reminder. A month. He'd been gone a whole month, away from his girlfriend, away from school, away from society; Conner had basically up and vanished without a clear-cut explanation of why or when he'd be back or if he'd even survive the ordeal—all courtesy of Nightwing. He quietly let the door shut behind him and put the hat Iris had made him on the table beside the front door and slapped down his key beside it.

"Zatanna?" Conner's voice echoed off the walls and into every empty corner of the house, a sonar reminder that he'd been gone for so long. He'd been too busy to check in on her social network pages and any form of proper communication had been abolished by Nightwing's explicit orders. So contacting her was out of the question; all she knew was that he'd been sent on a mission and that'd he'd be back eventually, a completely need-to-know basis.

What frustrated Conner was that his girlfriend didn't need to know whether he'd come back in one piece or not. Half-Kryptonian meant he was near indestructible, but that didn't mean death was an impossible feat. Zatanna deserved to know.

"Zee?" he asked again into the silent, sober air, hoping to hear her gentle heartbeat from the other room where they shared a bed so many nights. Or maybe to hear the sudden rustle of pans from the kitchen as if she were shocked to hear him home finally. And from his vantage point, he couldn't even see the furniture. Maybe they'd been evicted, he wouldn't know. Conner shuddered at the thought, Zatanna clinging onto their last belongings and hoping they could keep their small flat and all of the possessions inside, knowing that this would be the place he'd come home to…

Putting forth all of his strength and effort, swallowing the fear and pain, he moved forward and checked around the corner and into their tiny living room where the tv was silent. He peered to his left and checked in on the kitchen to see that everything was tidy and untouched, like Zatanna had just gotten done cleaning the place. Everything was still here and it was all theirs.

In such a case, Conner just couldn't fathom where she would be, especially if it were this late at night. He checked the old Italian clock that hung over the sink and saw that it was nearing ten at night; usually, Zee was curled up with a black and white movie right about now. The memories brought a smile to his face: his beloved curled up under a fleece purple blanket with a mug of hot cocoa and some bonbons on the side, the Three Stooges poking each others' eyes out on the screen.

He loved her. Conner wasn't sure when it had happened or how it had happened, but one day, he'd found himself on the couch beside her and discovered how sweet she truly could be. Her sass and humor kept her from being completely dull and innocent as the schoolgirl she was, yet she wasn't overwhelmingly bold as Artemis could be. Zatanna was fragile, human, and completely magical. A cliché, he was always painfully aware when he tried to explain his adoration, but she would give a laugh and bring her lips to his own… His limbs shivered at the thought of her kiss and how much it would mean to him to feel it again, that simple gesture of love.

He wasn't sure why he loved her, but he did. She was just something special.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind her and there were a few griping words about how she'd obliterate the lock if it wouldn't start to cooperate soon because she knew so many fire spells and hexes that the whole door would be gone by the end of it. There was the rustling of bags and papers as keys were dropped on the table and then her jacket was unzipped and dropped just to the right of the door, as per usual after a long, difficult day. Zatanna paused at the doorway, staring at that damned door, and just watched it for a few seconds before muttering, "I will kill you."

Conner smiled, so glad to see her. Quite frankly, he was surprised she hadn't noticed him yet, and almost wanted to keep it that way until he looked at her frazzled hair and her tense form and knew she needed a little comforting and some good news for once. "Zee?"

The woman completely froze in the doorway. It took her a few heartbeats to process that voice and understand the full extent of which it meant. Zatanna turned slowly around, praying to God Almighty that he should grant her prayers. And those precious blue eyes fixated on the object of her affection, the boy of her dreams. "Conner!" Her heels clacked across the ground as she slammed into him at full-force, hurting herself more than him, even though he gave a bit to prevent such injury.

Having her in his arms, his heart stuttered in his chest, lacking enough oxygen to beat fully when karma was finally swinging in his favor. Conner held onto her a few beats longer than he should have, and she struggled to get out of his grasp for a moment. He loosed his arms from around her fragile frame, and within seconds, Zatanna had her hands in his hair and on the back of his neck and was pulling his lips down upon her own, drawing their mouths together to feel again, that love, that passion, that _everything_…

Her breathing was shallow and sharp when they drew apart, and Conner quickly noticed the sapphire tears in her sapphire eyes. "I thought you were dead, that Nightwing wasn't telling me." Her heart sped up to racehorse speeds as her voice became something very near a sob. "You never called or checked in or even- or even-"

"I'm here now, Zee," he murmured in her ear, drawing her in for a tight embrace, holding her tightly tucked to his chest, yet being as gentle as possible with this precious porcelain doll. Conner kissed her ebony locks and placed one hand in the small of her back. "I'm here. I won't leave again, love. I won't leave you."

Tears soaked his dark shirt, but he didn't even mind. In that moment, he needed to hold her more than anything else in the world, to reassure her, to keep her close, and to prove his love. Conner kept one hand on the back of her head and the other in the small of her back, keeping her tight against him, knowing he never ever wanted to let go of this girl. He'd never wanted anything more in the world than he'd wanted her in those days of being away from her side.

Mere minutes later, she fought to recompose herself, drying her eyes, now stained with mascara, with the back of her hand. "I'm glad-" She hiccupped. "-you're back before Christmas." A small, weak smile found her face; he could read the sheer elation in her eyes and knew that that weak smile was only from a faint heart that had believed of his death for a time now. "I actually just-" Zatanna had to take a quick breath to fill up her lungs again. "I actually just finished getting all your presents, Con. But they're not wrapped yet, so no cheating." And a choked laugh came from her throat, still raw from the tears and swallowing the truth.

Conner's heart sunk to his stomach like a billion tons. "Zee, I didn't even realize it was getting close to the holidays, I didn't even-" He totally should've known. The amount of snow as soon as he'd returned home should've been the dead giveaway. His observation skills were weak when he was starved for a bit of that magic that he'd so longed for… "I didn't get you anything."

"Yes you did," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder as a few more tears slipped loose of their skin barrier and her self-control. "My gift is you, Con." Zatanna kept her face hidden in his shirt even though his lips found the top of her head and his arms wove their way tighter around her body. "You're all I wanted."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, a bit of a cliché, yes, but this song. I've wanted to write it to a pairing for a while but I haven't found a song and now I did and it's fantastic, I'm so pleased with this. Drop a review please? Thanks for reading (:**

**"My Gift Is You" – Craig-Hella Johnson and Leslie Whitely**

**~Sky**


End file.
